The Cursed One
by mockingjay1143
Summary: Malcadh. Meaning cursed one. A young she-wolf was born with her tail split and her right eye missing. She was left on a hill for dead when her first of many milk givers found her. After being taken in by an elk, an owl and a wolf, Kylric found out her past. She was born into a clan. Find out how she learns about life, love, betrayal, and hope.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

I was born on a cool night in a crystal blue ice cave. The world was dark, cold and wet and not at all welcoming. I never knew anyone. I was taken as soon as I was born to a hill where tall grass had been trampled down and where large nests resided.

I am a malcadh.

Malcadh. Meaning cursed one, the one that's not wanted in a litter of pups born of a great wolf. I was the only pup born in that litter, and I was cursed. I am missing my right eye and the tip of my long, black tail is split.

Lupus only knows where I should have ended up; dead or being brutally killed by what may have been going on around me? I would've died if it wasn't for an elderly cow elk, who found me as I tumbled along, blind on a path.

She found me as I reached the edge of a small lake that sits at the Blood Watch boarder.

"Who are you, little one?" She asked softly. I couldn't hear, but that's what I imagined her saying. I could only make a little yip. That's all I could manage. The elk seemed to know and lay down on her side and guided me to her milk. She called me Jenny. I don't know why, but she did.

She wasn't around for long after she found me, a week or two at most. She died of old age with me, curled up in a little amber red ball beside her.

I opened my eyes for the first time, the morning I found her dead. I cried for days, the herd had abandoned me and my Milk Giver to die. What crude animals!

I wept for days, hoping that she would come back because of my heart wrenching cries. Soon, I stumbled off into the woods to look for food, I didn't know what I could eat, and I truly did not know until I stumbled upon Stiffle, a barn owl.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking over me.

"No name." I yip. The owl rotated his grand head and looked me in the eye.

"How can one not have a name?" He asked, flapping his enormous wings. I didn't want to tell him that they called me Jenny. That was the name my Milk Giver gave me. I shrug, and Stiffle walks forwards. He looks me in my one eye.

"Are you a wolf?" He asks.

"W-w-wolf?" I stutter through the hard word. "No, I don't think so. Then again, I have no clue what one of those things are." I sort of laugh. Stiffle brought me to a big tree with tons of his kind, what he called owls. Stiffle taught me to speak and hoot like an owl, but then it was time for me to leave.

"Why Stiffle? Why must I leave?" I ask curiously.

"Because you must find your way back to your kind, Minix, that's why." He says. Stiffle named me Minix after his brave great-great-great grandmother who knew the King of Hoole himself and she only had one eye. I nod and I said my last goodbyes to the owls. Stiffle told me he would see me again, because he flies all over the Beyond!

I went to seek animals like me, four legged, bushy tailed, claws and two eyes. They are called, wolves.

It was on the outskirts of a clan's territory when I found a wolf. She had crazy fur that stuck out this way and that and two eyes, one of which spins rapidly. She has claws and a bushy tail and she was called a wolf.

"Hello there. Who are you?" She asked. At first I didn't know if I was scared or thrilled that I found one of my kind.

"No name." I bark. I have decided not to dwell on being called anything from another language, only a name given to me by my kind.

"Well, then you'll need one; how about we name you after a star in the sky, what about Kilyric?" She asked, tilting her head up to a star shining in what seemed to be a wolf's paw. I nod.

"I like Kilyric, it sounds majestic." I add. Soon the wolf, who I found out was the Sark, and I became very close and I became like her daughter. I kept the name Kilyric but I went by Kylie, a shortened form of my name that I have cherished in my heart. But I still kept my other names, in the back of my mind.

Jenny.

Minix.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

~A year later~

"Aw c'mon Sark, you can't be serious! I'm not going to eat raw ptarmigan eggs, can't I just kill the mother for her meat?" I whine, shaking my dark amber red pelt.

"Eat the eggs. Just one egg." The Sark says, nudging me towards a small bundle of eggs.

"Fine." I mumble, eating one of four eggs whole. I gag a little after I finish and the Sark laughs.

"Good job Kilyric, now eat another!" Sark laughs, as if I gagging up bird eggs was amusing. I shake my head and I head over to her kiln where I was making a remedy for she-wolves feeling kind of c_ag mag _before birthing a litter of pups.

"Is it ready yet?" I sigh. The Sark gets up from the egg pile and looks in.

"Nope, it's not purple yet but you've done a good job. Do you want to go hunting tonight?" She asks. I nod my head quickly and I take off, leaving the Sark to rest. I head to where the MacDuncan clan does their hunting; it's very likely that there will be meat there. I quickly kill a moose with a swipe of my large paw. I pull it along when I hear a wondrous howl. I look up to see a wolf around my age with a hole in his throat. He was getting beat up by a few larger wolves. Soon the wolves ran off and I could get a better look at the wolf.

The wolf was skin and bones, no light in his green eyes. At his paws was his dinner, a few bones with some meat left on it. I look down at the moose and I slice its hindquarters off and I toss it up to the wolf. It lands beside him with a thud and he looks around. The wolf's eyes meet mine and I bow my sorrow to the malcadh and I race off towards the den of the Sark, leaving a blood trail of the moose behind me.

"Where's its hindquarters?" The Sark asks as I walk in.

"Coyotes, they attacked me." I lie. She raises an eyebrow.

"Who'd you give it to Kilyric?" She pushes.

"A malcadh, but he was starving and the other wolves were attacking him and he was my age, and, and…" I stumble.

"A malcadh, with other wolves around? Impossible, he must be a gnaw wolf." The Sark says, ripping into the moose's flesh.

"A gnaw wolf? What's that?" I ask, biting into its stomach, the healthiest part.

"A gnaw wolf is a malcadh that made its way back to his or her clan." She replies.

"Do you mean that _**I**_ the unwanted wolf has a clan?" I ask. The thought that I could be a part of so many things was much too great for me.

"Yes, the MacDuncan clan is yours." She sighs, rubbing her eyes that were filling with tears.

"What's wrong Sark?" I ask, curling up next to her on an elk pelt.

"You're going to leave me know aren't you? You know where you come from now." She sighs.

"Even if I do leave, I'll always be back. You're my dearest Milk Giver and you're Milk Giver can never be forgotten." I say, slugging my paw over her shoulder.

"You will come back?" The Sark asks. I laugh.

"Who says I'm leaving just yet? In fact, who said I'm leaving at all?" I ask, curling up and falling asleep. Or at least I tried. I tossed and turned on the moose pelt until the stars came out. I quickly run outside and I look up to millions of dazzling, golden stars.

I could see Kiciatah, the elk heaven. I give a great howl at it and a star in the very center twinkles, the elk that saved my life. Then I turn to an owl constellation, Glaumora and I make an owl noise that Stiffle taught me. Then I look at Lupus. I keep my noise to myself, I'm silent. I can't make a noise for a thing that doesn't like me. Wolf clans don't like me, only owls and the only wolf that likes me is the Sark. I howl a short song about a wolf clan that I learned from the Sark into the air for Lupus instead. Then, after my greetings to the stars, which I do every night, I curl up outside the den and I fall asleep listening to the stories of Skreeleens.


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The next morning I wake to a growl. I open my crystal blue eye and I see a huge silver wolf, towering over me.

I quickly jump up and I snarl at the wolf, hackles raised.

"Who are you?" I growl. The wolf tilts his head and narrows his eyes.

"A gnaw wolf; of the MacDuncan clan. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The gnaw wolf snarls.

"Kilyric; the Sark's daughter. I live here." I growl. The wolf sinks down quickly into a submissive position.

"My apologies Kilyric. I am Faolan. I did not mean to disturb you." He apologizes. I roll my eye. If I'm anything like the Sark, it's the fact that we both hate submissive things.

"Stop sulking and get up." I growl. He pops up from the ground and then looks at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm coming to see the Sark. Wait a second, are you a malcadh? You are!" He smiles.

"So what if I am. I'm never going back to my clan, it's pathetic." I sigh. Faolan laughs, his silver pelt shining in the sunlight.

"I would back out if I could as well." He laughs. "So is the Sark home?" He asks. I nod and I walk with Faolan to the Sark. He acted like he was the king of everywhere. I can simply say that I'm going to hate this guy.

"Good morning Kilyric. How was your sleep?" The Sark asks me, taking her snout out of a memory jug.

"Very well thank you, the stars were very bright last night." I say.

"Hello Sark!" The silver wolf yips.

"Greetings Faolan, how has life been in the clan? Come in dear, and eat some. Kilyric, could you go fetch a deer for us?" The Sark asks, spreading out two elk pelts onto the ground. I sigh and nod and then I take off faster than Greece lightning.

I wind down a path and then I see a young doe deer. I quietly sneak up on it and I chase it down a slim, narrow, winding dirt path with many rocks that tore at the black pads on my claws.

After five minutes of chasing, there is a series of growls. I see that the deer had entered the land where the MacDuncan clan was.

It was brought down in a matter of seconds and so was I.

I look up and I see four wolves were staring down at me, awe struck. All four wolves were males, much too large to be females, and even though terrifying I was mesmerised by their appearances.

Each wolf was different. The one that was right over my head was a dark, chocolate brown wolf with emerald green eyes. The wolf to my right was a dark, ebony black color with dark pine green eyes. The wolf to my right was a sleek grey with light, almost neon green eyes and the one at my hind paws was soft white with sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" One wolf snarled. The snarl was new but scary, a taunting voice. I looked at my paws to see the wolf I tossed the meat to last night. He bows and walks off, two pups clinging onto his tail causing blood to spurt from it. After he left, I knew that I was in trouble, big trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well?" The wolf snarled, his blood-stained fangs glistening in the early morning sun. I opened my mouth to say something, but only air came out. My thoughts raced around my mind and my tongue just couldn't grasp the words.

"Ian, calm down. You must handle this wolf calmly." A deep and powerful sounding voice boomed behind me followed by a few rough coughs. The wolf who was snarling, whom I presume is Ian, backed away from my trembling body and so did the other wolves.

"Get up." Yelled the deep voice. I did as I was told and jumped to my paws. My tail ends started to thud the ground as I was completely horrified by this wolf that was standing in front of me. The wolf was about my height, although I was about a half and inch taller, and he had milky green eyes and grey fur that was almost white.

"Who are you?" He asks. I narrow my ice blue eye.

"What does it matter to you?" I question, thudding my black tail on the hard dirt.

"I am Duncan MacDuncan, the chieftain of the MacDuncan clan, and you are a malcadh. You listen to **me**. Shibaan, get over here! Do you know this wolf?" Duncan yells as a small, yellow she-wolf runs over. She looks me over and then nods solemnly.

"Yion and Keith's pup, the only one in their litter. She was born oddly large though, although now I can see this wolf has out grown her peculiar birth trait." The she-wolf says her voice lifeless and stone-like.

"What was this pup's tummfraw?" He asks, circling, making me feel like I'm an ant.

"It was an odd place on Crooked Back Ridge. It was an elk crossing way and an owl nesting place. I figured she'd be picked off fast." Shibaan says, looking gravely at me. Duncan widens his eyes.

"That wolf would have been easily killed, she's strong and a fighter. Your name malcadh?" He asks, his voice softening slightly. I straighten up, making myself look another inch taller than the leader of the clan.

"Kilyric sir." I answer, broadening my shoulders. He nods.

"Who gave you that name?" He asks, sounding curious.

"The Sark of the Slough sir. She is my Milk-Giver." I say.

"Liam, take this wolf and put her to the tests. The rest of you, go now." Duncan MacDuncan orders. Liam, a grey wolf stepped forwards and a black female ushered Duncan MacDuncan away.

"The Sark, she must have taught you many things. How fast can you run?" Liam asks. "Ian, Milo, Grehtz and Balto stay here. I will need you." He orders. The wolves that had had me pinned down stayed. "Back to the running, how fast?"

"Pretty fast. I can out run a deer easy." I say, trying to keep my answers short and simple.

"How about a race? The fastest wolf here in the whole clan is Grehtz. If you can beat him in a short race, you've passed one of four tests." He says as the ebony black wolf steps forwards as his pine eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Fine. Where to?" I ask, sizing up my opponent. He was short with a light build. His legs and hindquarters looked strong and his back swooped slightly, giving him ease when running. He was slim with a broad chest, probably holding a large heart great for stamina.

"Those two pine trees to the den over there." Liam says, nodding to the locations. I pad towards the pine trees, Grehtz hot on my tail. Duncan came beside us as Ian and another wolf head to the den.

"On my mark… Go!" He yells. Grehtz is fast, he took off fast his black fur blowing in the breeze. I take off as fast as him, but I keep my pace. The den was about a good few clicks away, as far as MacAngus' territory to the Sark's den.

About half of the way there, Grehtz starts to slow, his paws rushing to keep up with the persevering body. He had pushed himself way too hard while I had stayed relaxed and ran at press-paw speed. Now he was running at press-paw and soon was so tired he fell back to my side and I smirked and took off at attack speed, leaving the black wolf far behind me in dust.

I ran quickly, still keeping good pace just in case Grehtz got his breath back, which he did. Nearing the last leg of the race he met my speed again and pushed past me. I was still going slowly and I could see Ian smirking, knowing that Grehtz would beat me. Ha, ha. Stupid high ranking wolf. I ran swiftly by the black wolf and that's when I let myself go, running as fast as I could. I sped by Grehtz and I let my strong, agile amber red paws carry me along the dirt ground. I skidded to a stop beside Ian and the other wolf and I turn back to see Grehtz only coming over the last hill. Once he reached us, he laid down panting heavily.

"Never underestimate a wolf like me." I smirk, sitting down not even a twinge of short-breathiness in me. Liam raced over the hill and reached us.

"Who won Ian?" Liam asked the wolf standing beside Ian.

"The malcadh sir. She runs faster than attackers, she left Grehtz in the dust." Ian said both him and Liam looking down at the wolf who was on his back, still panting.

"You've passed test one. Now on to test two and three, strength and power. You must knock down one of the three oak trees over there and drag it back here. You have two wolves to beat, Milo and Balto. On my count, one, two, three." Liam says as all of us race towards the large oak trees, this is going to be simple.

When we reached the trees, Balto and Milo start kicking at their trees while I grab a mouthful of tree roots and I rip them right out of the ground. Two mouthfuls later the large tree falls down while the two wolves still kick at theirs. I grab the roots in my mouth and I race back, my legs burning with a wondrous ache of brute strength and power, the best feeling in the world.

The tree drags along the ground, the red and yellow leaves spilling along the ground. I reach Liam and Ian just as I hear two thuds, the two oak trees falling to the ground.

"Here you are." I say, pushing the tree towards the awe struck wolves.

"That is amazing, wait a moment for the other wolves to come at we will see about your last test." Just as Liam says that, Milo and Balto race over the hill.

"She cheated, she ripped the roots out of the ground!" Milo whines.

"That's not cheating, that's being wise. Well done Kilyric, now for the last test, jumping. Whoever can clear that large wall over there with more room to spare wins, Ian?" He regards to the black wolf, whose eyes just seemed to lose all dominance within them.

"Ok sir." He says, nervous. He looked like a very powerful wolf, large, powerful hindquarters and bulky legs. If anyone should be worried, it should be me. The wall was large, 10 feet at least.

"Go ahead." We both run at the wall and we both clear it with ease. The other wolves pick their way around it and they look at us.

"Who won?" Ian asks his voice sound a little less shaky.

"You Ian jumped higher but Kilyric took off further away than you. It's tied, you've done well today boys, go ahead and rest. Kilyric, come with me." I follow Liam into a large den. Duncan MacDuncan was laying there, the black wolf beside him. I couldn't hear what the two wolves were talking about it, but as soon as Duncan MacDuncan saw me, he stopped.

"Tell me son, did she pass the tests?" Duncan coughed. Liam, whom I'm guessing is his son, nods.

"Yes Dad, she did very well. She is perfect for what you are looking for." Liam says. Duncan nods and looks me up and down.

"Thank you Liam, you can go now. Kilyric come here." He says as Liam runs out of the den. I walk over to the chieftain and I sit down.

"Has the Sark taught you about gnaw wolves?" He asks, peering into my blue eye. Oh no.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Has the Sark taught you about gnaw wolves?" He asks, peering into my blue eye. I widen my eye and I thud my tail on the ground, I don't want to be abused and starved to death! Suddenly the den feels like ice, my paws shake slightly.

"Um, yes?" I stammer. He nods and grins.

"You've skipped that stage." He chuckles letting several harsh coughs out. I tilt my head to the right, very confused.

"I'm sorry, what? How do I 'skip' being a gnaw wolf? I thought every malcadh had to be a gnaw wolf." I ask. MacDuncan coughs again and plants a paw on my head.

"You have passed all these tests with flying colors and I think it would be wrong to keep such a brave, strong, powerful, fast, yet malformed wolf in a clan. I can tell your marrow needs to hold a position of honor and skill. I would give you a part in the pack, such as a skreeleen, but you are a malcadh. Malformed wolves can't be allowed the honor of being in the clan.

"However, you could go to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes. That is a place, much stronger than anywhere else in the Beyond. Gnaw wolves go there once they've proven themselves in something called a gaddergnaw. It's a series of tests, hunting in a bygris, gnawing bones etc… Of course you'll need to learn the gnawing of bones and hunting from someone but by the looks of you, it looks like you already know how to hunt, hmm?" He asks, his voice raspy. I nod.

"The first time I brought down a moose is when I first found the Sark, at four and a half months." I say, looking over at the awestruck chieftain.

"Well, the gnawing will be needed to be taught to you." He says. I shake my head and show my tail. Strapped to the top of my tail is a carved bone I made from the first moose I killed.

"Well, that is spectacular, I guess you'll be spending a little bit of time here to get used to other wolves and then in about a month you'll go to the Watch, how do you like that? Of course you won't be treated as a gnaw wolf, you'll be treated as an honorable wolf of the Watch. For now, you'll need to get used to the whole clan life.

"You've wandered into The Carreg Gaer territory. This is my pack. I want you to travel between two packs. Your mother, an honorable skreeleen, lived in this clan but your father, the past leader of the Pack of the Blue Rock so you'll live there for the time being but you will visit me in a week and stay here for that same week, alright?" He says, coughing heavily several times during his planning.

"Yes sir that would be wonderful." I smile, standing up.

"But Duncan, shouldn't she compete in the gaddergnaw?" The black wolf asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I should have introduced my mate Cathmor." Duncan says. I nod and Duncan starts up again.

"Cathmor, this wolf is strong, fast, and powerful. She can't be a gnaw wolf. This may be the first ever case of this but I feel that the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes holds her spot as a wolf in a clan. Cathmor, can you go get the Pack of the Blue Rock gnaw wolf the Whistler for me?" Duncan asks, coughing very loudly at the end. A very light grey wolf comes in with Cathmor that had just left. I knew as soon as I saw the wolf, it was the starving one.

"I shall see you in a week." Duncan says then the Whistler and I head off.

We walk along in perfect silence, you could hear the owls hoot from the other side of Crooked Back Ridge. After a long silence I could hear the Whistler try to say something.

"Um, thanks for tossing me that meat." He whispers, his voice sounding like a series of whistles. I guess that's how he got his name.

"You're welcome, it was the least I could do." I sigh, looking around. The sun was starting to go down, the sky matching my fire red pelt. We keep walking along, I kept on looking straight but I could sometimes feel eyes on me. I didn't look though, I just kept walking. After a while of walking, I could see a large cliff with many blue rocks on it. I knew we were here.

"Whistler, here now! Is that the wolf that came to be in our pack? Duncan MacDuncan told me that we have to treat her like a watch wolf. Great. Hello there, I'm Star a skreeleen from the Pack of the Blue Rock. Come in, there's a pelt ready for you." I was then taken away from the Whistler by Star, a high pitch voiced stormy grey colored she wolf. I was taken in to a large den with over twenty wolves in it. Star took me to an elk pelt and told me to lie down.

I did as I was told, the scent of elk tingled in my nose as I remembered my savor, that elk female. I look outside and I see the wolf with the patched throat was lying on the ground. I look into his eyes and they twinkle slightly but then he closes them and falls asleep. I soon fall asleep too, thinking about my past, present, and future.


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up to the birds chirping outside. Rays of golden sunlight pour into the cave as the rest of the pack sleep in total silence. The Whistler and a few other gnaw wolves sit on the cliff and watch the sun rise. I shake off my pelt and I let my long legs stretch out in front of me.

"I'm to jealous of that new wolf. I don't see what makes her the best wolf of all." A snarky black wolf sneers. She obviously didn't like me very much.

"Calm down, I've found a solution! Have you ever heard the story about Stormfast's family?" A deep voiced wolf asked. I crouched down in the bushes and listened closely.

"Stormfast never really had pups, only a few. She had one son, a great leader. He was born and raised on the side of Stormfast's very mountain. He was said to have died after the lead this pack for about a year. He met a beautiful She wolf and fell in love. The mother birthed a malcadh and went _Cag Mag_. She killed Stormfast's son and then she got trampled by deer. So, if you listen to Kilyric's background, it's basically the same thing." The wolf tells the story.

"Your point about that is?" The Whistler asks.

"She is the lost granddaughter of Stormfast and Fengo!" He yips. The snarky wolf gasps.

"Do you think Duncan thinks that?" She asks. Deep voice nods.

"For now, we must stay quiet about this. We'll see about this." He says. I creep back to the cave and I let out a wolf yawn and I pretend I just woke up. I go to a different overhang and I see The Whistler pad over.

"Hello." He says quietly. I lick my paw and I let out a sniff.

"Good morning Whistler." I greet.

"You heard it, didn't you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Heard what?" I ask.

"Nothing..." He whimpers. Just then, the rest of the pack runs out of the cave and the Whistler looks for an escape. No success, sadly. Four pups start to tear at his ears.

"Good morning Kilyric!" Star yips. I roll my eyes and I grin.

"Morning my dear Skreeleen." I yawn.

"Say, are you up for a hunt today?" Star asks. My eyes flicker with excitement.

"Of course!" I howl. I spin around and I see the gnaw wolves making their way to droppings to track animals. Another pack joins our pack for the hunt.

"Go stand over there by Xenos, he'll tell you what to do." Star says rushing off in a blur. I walk over to a bulky wolf with a coyote like pelt.

"Hello Kilyric. There's been some pretty big talk about you, hasn't there? We'll, I'm Xenos. Head of the hunt." He says like some sort of hero.

"Star directed me over here to revive instruction." I quickly cut to the chase. Xenos' charm slips away quickly and he resumes authority.

"Yes, of course. Well, you can be a streaker. When whatever animal we're hunting is weak then you pull it down along with the other wolves. Is that good for you?" He asks. I nod and I walk over to the group of wolves. There is a howl to start the hunt and we soon move forwards. Us streakers hide to either side of the elk.

A few wolves streak forwards and nip and the ankles of the elk while others attack the back and thighs. I receive a howl and I lurch forwards and I grab onto its windpipe. I hold on for dear life and I sink my teeth in. The other two streakers pull it down while I kill it.

I honour the elk that had just died. I let out a song and the skreeleens join me. As I take my portion, I hide a pile of the tenderest meat for the gnaw wolves. After eating, I walk over with the meat to the gnaw wolves who sit hungry, bits of little meat scattered around them. I put the meat down and I grin.

"Thank you so much Kilyric." The Whistler bows. I grin and take my place back in the pack. I head back to the cave when suddenly I remember the Sark.

I run down a hill and towards the Sark's den. I feel like in being followed but I keep running. I howl for the Sark and I hear a yip in return.

"Kilyric! My girl! How are things? How is the clan?" The Sark asks, as happy as could be.

"Hey Sark. Well, the clan is alright. I get to go to the ring in a month." I inform as we walk into the cave. I turn for a quick second and then I see Faolan, standing proudly.

"I knew you'd come here!" The wolf laughs, towering over me. I was a big wolf myself, built for power and speed. But this wolf was about the size of a canyon!

"What do you want?" I growl.

"I want to talk to the Sark." He peers down at me and I roll my eyes. I know the Sark has important business to do but really now?

I move out of the way and I make my way back to the clan when I stumble across him...


	7. Chapter 6

I looked down and I saw a wolf about my age with an ebony black pelt and caring green eyes. The wolf was also missing an ear, obviously making him a malcadh. I step to the side to let the wolf pass but he just stood there. I cocked my head to the side and I narrow my eyes. He does the same. I move one paw forwards and I step beside him.

His smell was odd, really odd. Almost like a hare's scent. The wolf whirls around and looks me in the eye.

"Who are you?" I growl, unamused with this silly game. The wolf steps backwards and I notice that he is quiet muscular, and he was also a little shorter.

"The name's Typhoon. Who are you?" The wolf asks, his voice deep and menacing.

"Kilyric. A wolf of the MacDuncans." I answer sternly. The wolf shrunk down into a submissive posture, his eyes glinted with fear. I roll my eyes and I continue on towards the MacDuncan territory. I hear paws behind me and I look back and I see Typhoon, chuckling to himself.

"What do you want?" I snarl angrily.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine. Do you mind if I join you?" He asks, still chuckling softly. I sigh and I take off at press-paw speed with Typhoon following. I find the cave the gnaw wolves sleep in and I scratch my paw on the stone outside the cave.

"Whistler?" I ask. Instead I find the deep voiced male and the snarky female.

"What do you want Princess." She growls, lunging for my throat. I leap sideways to avoid the attack and I hear a yip. Typhoon has her pinned to the rock.

"Don't do that again." He snarls, bearing his teeth. She nods and rushes back into the cave.

"Yes Kilyric?" Deep voice asks.

"Do you mind if Typhoon stays here for the night? He needs a place to stay." I ask calmly.

"It's alright with me. I'm Price by the way. That's Mya my little half sister." He greets, looking towards the snarky wolf. I half smile and Typhoon pads inside.

As I make my way back to the den, I run into the Whistler. I smile and make my way over.

"Hey Kilyric." He greets. "Who's that wolf you came with?"

"Typhoon. Met him on the way back from the Sark." I sit and I nip at a flower's petals.

"Cool. I'll see you around." The Whistler says, trotting off.

I reach the den just as the stars come out and the Skreeleens sing.

A/N: Hello! So I've updated a little earlier this time (YAY!). So, we have a new OC, Typhoon; Thanks to wolflover595. I hope I did this character justice and thanks for reading :) Also, I'm sorry this chapter is short. Chapter 7 is already in the making.


	8. Chapter 7

The week has been a blur of hunting, Sark visits, and conversation. One more week until the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes.  
I sit quietly next to Typhoon as he listens to a story the Sark tells him. Typhoon is quiet nice and outgoing but is quiet mischievous.  
"And that's how the Ring was formed." The Sark finishes, stirring her kiln. Typhoon gets up from his position on his elk pelt and stretches, his muscles flexing.  
"That was awesome. Thank you. I'll be right back." Typhoon walks off, brushing up beside me.  
"He's a nice fellow. How'd you come across him?" Sark asks softly.  
"I met Typhoon a few days ago, going back to the den. He came with me and now he's a gnaw wolf there." I recall the day I met him. I have to admit, he's the nicest male wolf I've ever met; tied with the Whistler of course.  
"Well, he's just fine. The sun is setting Kilyric, you should get back." Sark says. I nod and jump up from my old moose pelt. I walk over to Typhoon and I glance back and the Sark.  
"I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye." I flick my tail and I stride off Typhoon beside me. We walk as the sun kisses the earth goodbye as it's rays of golden sunlight fall behind the mountains.  
"Nice night huh?" Typhoon asks after a while. I nod and I glance over at him. "Thanks for taking me in by the way. I used to live with hares." He laughs slightly.  
"You deserve better than hares." I respond, heading up Crookedback Ridge.  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Typhoon looks at the ground and stays silent for a moment. I see my den up ahead and I walk forwards.  
"Bye Typhoon." I say awkwardly and I run off into the stone walls of the den.

"Ah Kilyric. Nice to see you again." Cathmor greets.  
"Nice to talk to you again as well." I answer. Cathmor and I walk towards a den with a few wolves in it. An elderly she-wolf looks up and grins.  
"Cathmor, why hello. What's brought you to the den?" The wolf asks, her voice soft and kind.  
"This is the wolf we've been discussing. Do you mind showing her around?" Cathmor asks. The elderly female nods.  
"Of course my dear. Come on Kilyric. I am Sheela, past skreeleen of this clan. Let me show you around." The female's voice was soft and sweet like a mother's, her eyes gleamed kindly. She introduced me to the pack and showed me around the dens and hunting sites. I liked it here so far.  
"Lastly, here are a gnaw wolves. I assume you are familiar with Faolan?" She asks. I look the large gnaw wolf in the eye.  
"Yes." I growl. Faolan rolls his eyes and tucks his tail and bows. I paw the ground and he gets up.  
"I'll leave you be now Kilyric, farewell." And with that Sheela runs off to join the wolves.  
"Listen, I want to know something." Faolan says in annoyance.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Why do you hate me? Why can't we get along?" He asks. I sigh, the truth must come I suppose.  
"You are more important to the Sark then me. She is always asking 'how's Faolan', 'is Faolan doing well', 'that little grey wolf should come by more often'. She never asks how I've been, what things are going on in my life; she only cares about you!"I growl angrily.  
"That's why you hate me?" Faolan asks, half laughing.  
"My Mom killed my Dad because she went cag mag because she had an idiot pup." I sigh. "No one wanted me until the Sark found me. The elk was left to die, the owl gave me away, and Sark used to care. But her main priority is you." I growl.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Have you told her that?" He asks sympathetically. I shake my head. "She'd want to know." I manage a small grin.  
"Can we just start over, forget I didn't like you?" I ask.  
"That would be nice." Faolan grins. I walk to the edge of the forest.  
"I'll see you later Faolan. Goodbye!" I howl and I run off, smiling slightly due to my new friend.


	9. Chapter 8

"Kilyric! Hey, what's up?" Typhoon asks as he rushes over. The wolf and I have become pretty good friends over the past week. He was appointed head gnaw wolf of his group. Still a gnaw wolf, but a higher ranking one.  
"Not much I suppose. Getting ready to leave for Ring, I head out tomorrow after the hunt." I respond sitting down.  
"You're so lucky! I would die to go to the Ring!" He exclaims looking me in the eye.  
"There's always the gaddergnaw."I reassure.  
"But that's meant for a strong wolf like Faolan. But still, I'll try." He grins and looks around. I stretch out across the rocks and I roll onto my back, letting the sun's warm rays engulf me with heat.  
"How's Whistler?" I ask after a while.  
"He misses you. Keeps muttering about Stormfast." Typhoon says slightly confused.  
"That's odd. He'll be fine I'm sure. I better be off before Liam has my head, he wants me to watch over Duncan. I'll see you in a few weeks." I state standing up and stretching my paws.  
"Before you go," he starts. "I want you to have this." He drops a carved bone at my feet. It showed me and him in a few adventures and competitions we've been in together. The bone showed some of our best moments together. I smile and I sling my paws over his neck in a sort of wolf hug.  
"It's amazing!" I grin. I sit with my back turned to him and he adds the bone to my collection on my tail. "It's wonderful Typhoon. Thank you." The wolf looks at the ground.  
"It's a thank you gift for all you have done for me." He looks up at me with pleasure. He leans forwards, licks my nose and darts off.  
"Whoa." I say slightly startled. Then the thought of Duncan came into mind and I rushed off into the pack's territory to pursue my duties.


	10. Chapter 9

I wake up to an early morning light pouring into our cave. I get up and yawn. As I walk outside I see the Whistler and Faolan standing in the corner talking.  
"Morning guys." I say, licking my paw.  
"Kilyric! How've ya been?" Whistler asks, tackling me.  
"Pretty good." I smile.  
"I heard you and Faolan made truce?" He presses. I nod.  
"I was wrongfully hating him for something he couldn't help. I'm glad that's over. Us malcadhs gotta stick together!" I laugh. We talk for a bit as the other wolves gather for a hunt.  
Almost everywolf was here; it was huge. But the weirdest thing was when Duncan stumbled out onto a tall rock where the leader of the hunt stands.  
"Greetings MacDuncan Clan." He wheezes. "I would like to acknowledge one wolf who will be leaving us today." He looked over at me. "Kilyric, daughter of owl, elk, and The Sark of the Slough, will be leaving tonight to carry on her dream as a faithful Wolf of the Watch. In honour of this wonderful wolf, the gnaw wolves will join the hunt and get a good share of food. A howl for the watch is now in order, I think." Ducan coughs, having to stop a few times. We let out a series of howls in honour of me! How sweet.  
Soon the hunt is on its way. I was an attacker along with Faolan and The Whistler.  
We grabbed and bit at a huge moose's haunches and brought it down.  
The meal was divided equally among us and we all ate until our stomachs could bear no more. As the sun winked below the horizon my stomach clenched.  
It was time for me to go.  
I say my good byes to Liam, Cathmor, and Duncan with a sorrowful pain in my voice. This may be the last time I see Duncan; the wolf who acknowledged my honour and desire to be wanted. I would be forever grateful.  
I said goodbye to Typhoon, who was back to his old self again, Faolan, who wished me luck, and the Whistler, who said he would miss me greatly.  
With one last look at the festivities of the MacDuncans, I head off into moonlight of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

The silver moonlight shone brightly on my red fur as I trot along the moist, muddy ground. The wind tousled my fur as I trotted, faster and faster towards the Ring.  
I hear the distant sounds of skreeleens echoing behind me as their stories slithered into my mind like snakes. The harmony was beautiful and melodic as it whispered through the night air.  
I increased my pace as the songs became happy and slowed as they saddened. Soon, there is one howl that stands out from the rest.  
The howl of the Whistler. The thought of my friend made me smile as he sang along with the singing wolves. No one would notice I guess.  
I raced along with the sounds of the songs until I could hear them no longer. I then slow my pace to a walk and gaze up at the stars. I see the constellation Kilyric; the group of twinkling stars that I was named after.  
I walked under the moon and stars by myself for a while as thoughts rushed through my mind. Would I see my old friends again? Will I see the Sark? Will I forget my past? These were all questions lurking in my mind as I walked with an ambitious stride.  
The chirp of crickets filled my ears as I walk, the cool air tearing at my pelt.  
Then the crickets go quiet.  
I stop; my heart racing. All of a sudden; a viscous growl rang in my ears, setting of an alarm in my head. With a flick of my tail I rush off as fast as I could.  
But I was too late. A viscous wolf attacked.  
The wolf was almost furless with bloodshot eyes. His fangs were chipped and his bones showed through his pelt. He was also Cag Mag!  
As he propelled forwards I leaped to the right and he hit the ground with a thud. He growled and leaped up.  
I lunge forwards and wrap my paws around his neck, pulling with a force to bring him down. He was clever. He took a clean swipe at my face and made three deep cuts from my right ear to my left eye. Scarlett blood trickled from the cuts but lucky for me, my eyes were closed when he swiped.  
I chased him in a round circle and then I pounced bringing him down with a great force. My paw sat on his throat as I towered above him.  
"Who are you?" I growl. The wolf struggles slightly and I press harder.  
"Zion." He whispers, short of air.  
"You're an outsider!" I bark. He nods slyly.  
"You are a good fighter, princess." Zion grins. "I could use a mate like that." I bend down and take a chunk out of his ear.  
"Don't ever talk to me like that again!" I growl.  
"Fine. Journey on, princess. Be on the losing side. Once we start the plan, your little Ring will be in ruins. Good luck out there and know that we will always come back." He says. He howls as if in pain and I bite down on his wind pipe. He squirms and then he is gone.  
I toss the body in the little pond nearby and I take off towards the Ring. A pang of guilt lurches in my stomach, but then I remembered he was evil. It still didn't relive me of the fact that I had just killed a wolf.  
Just then, the sky lights up in a flash of red. My heart stopped short.  
"There it is!" I gasp in awe. The Ring of Sacred Volcanoes.


	12. Chapter 11

My jaw sat hinged open as I stare in awe at the beauty of the volcanoes. Each erupted molten red spouts of lava and the trickled down the sides of the rocks.  
I was amazed; my blue eye darts around in amazement as I watch the wolves on top of big piles of bones leap around with such grace. I suddenly feel like I could not have been given the honour to go to the Cave of Souls on earth.  
I take a deep, shaky breath and I head towards the entrance. A younger looking she-wolf stood guard at the gates; the light from the sparks of lava shooting from the volcanoes behind her illuminating her cream coloured pelt. She was tall, but nimbly built. Her green eyes reflected strength, courage, and kindness. Her back left paw was splayed and her ears were twisted.  
Her eyes catch sight of me and she smiles.  
"Hello there! You must be Kilyric; Duncan has told me a lot about you. I'm Nikana, proud Watch Wolf. I'm fairly new but I'm training to be a taiga. I guess you'll be a test. Anyways, why don't I show you your den. You have a few options." The wolf seemed sweet and caring. I already took a liking to her. She made a small yip and a black and grey wolf came forwards and stood where Nikana had stood. The cream wolf swished her tail and trotted inside.  
The volcanoes erupted quickly; the wolves on the piles of bones raced to jump higher than the sparks. I watched amazed. Soon we reach a group of small dens.  
"Take your pick. My favourite one is the small rock one right there. My den is beside it." Nikana says. I walk inside and look around. It was roomy with soft elk pelts scattered on the ground. The air smelled sweet and crisp. The air was cool but warm at the same time. The walls were slightly cracked but still wonderful. The howls of the Ring's skreeleens were clearly audible. I smile. I could easily make this place my own.  
"This is perfect!" I laugh looking around some more.  
"I suggest you grab some meat before falling asleep. Wait a second, are you ok?" Nikana asks quickly, looking at the scratches across my eye. I nod.  
"An out sider broke in through the Blood Watch. Attacked me. He was big for an outsider, like he had been training. He told me to wait for what was coming. Do you thing they're going to attack?" I ask as Nikana grabs some herbs and places them over the cuts.  
"They won't get very far. There, that should hold." She adds, grinning with pride.  
"Hopefully not. I wouldn't want to fight a whole bunch that's for sure." I sigh, laying my head on my paws.  
"You should get some rest. Call for me if you need me. Your meat is near your pelts. Goodbye!" Nikana says, racing off to her den. I ate the meat to savour the soft and tenderness of deer meat. I grin in my mind and I close my eye. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day.


	13. Chapter 12

"Wakey, wakey! Come on, lazy wolf! Get up!" Nikana yips quickly as she nudges me with her paw. I open my eye and I yawn.  
"I'm awake!" I sigh, stretching out my black paws. The cream she-wolf pushes a pile of meat towards me.  
"Eat up and then go to that cave over there to start your training. I'll see you in three or four hours." Nikana informs as she pads off, her tail swishing as she climbs to the top of a pile of bones and did a large jump.  
I put my snout to the meat and I smile. Everyone here so nice and caring. I couldn't wait to learn about the traditions and rituals of the Ring.  
I eat my meat and I lay back. I didn't know where hey got it, but tasted better than any other meat I've had. I flatten down my fur and I walk out of my den and into the early morning light.  
In the sunlight, I could see winged animals swooping near the volcanoes. The volcanoes were prime ember locations. The owls love them.  
I subconsciously wonder if I would see Stiffle, my best owl friend, swooping for embers. I smile to myself and I pick up my pace and I cross the rows of dens and into a large cave.  
The walls told information about owls. Different diagrams made of bones and such sat on a rock in the centre of the room. A brindled wolf stood at the front, talking to two or three other wolves.  
"Now, the Ember of Hoole must be heavily guarded. If its destroyed, all deformed wolves will turn normal. If it is kept and not destroyed, it can be used as evil." The male brindled wolf says intelligently. The wolves nodded and he continued. I took an empty elk pelt and sat down.  
"The owls who try to steal the ember are called graymalkins. Ah Kilyric. Welcome to Owl Tutoring. I am Malachy. Now, on to owl tuffs." Malachy says. The rest of the class, I learned a lot about the Ember of Hoole and different types of owls.  
I head back to my den and I start to craft a kiln corny den. I sort out my elk pelts so I made a soft layer on the bottom and a soft blanket like pelt on the top. After I sorted everything out, I started to gnaw bones.  
"Hey Kilyric, you ready for your next bit of training." Nikana asks.  
"I'm ready when you are!" I laugh as I rush after her to Stormfast, my training volcano.


	14. Chapter 13

I follow the cream coloured she-wolf to the top of a large pile of bones.  
"This is called a cairn. It is a pile of bones made to see your volcano at its prime. You must watch for graymalkins and their followers." Nikana says as I look around. A foul gust of wind catches me by surprise and I go tumbling off the top. I would've broken my ribs on the hard ground below if Nikana hadn't reached down and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.  
"Thanks, I'll be more careful next time." I pant, recovering my balance.  
"Use your dewclaw to hold on." She laughs. I do as she tells me and a gust of wind goes to throw me off but I stay on top of the cairn.  
"Now, you should be watching Kiel, the most inactive volcano of the bunch. But because you passed the tests, you'll be watching my favourite volcano Stormfast." She says softly.  
"How do you know of the tests?" I ask, knowing I hadn't mentioned them before.  
"I passed them to, las. Now, with those powerful hind legs or yours I want you to jump and scan for owls." Nikana says, demonstrating a jump with a slight spin.  
"Alright." I prepare myself. I lean back and with all my power I propel myself into the air. Without doing anything fancy, I land on my paws shakily. Nikana smiles.  
"Wonderful. Most wolves go for the fancy jumps the first time they jump. They usually get hurt. So, thank you for just jumping. Repeat those a few times but while you're in air I want you to twist into a ball and land on all fours." Nikana says, heading over to the cairn beside mine. I nod softly and I launch myself into the air. I got a little higher this time, but Nikana sped by me. I wonder why? I tuck myself into a ball and somersault in the air. I keep my head out for looking. Soon enough, I land and I look over at Nikana.  
"How come you went so much higher than me?" I ask.  
"I caught a she-wind. She winds are gusts of strong winds that can help you see the full volcano. You catch it once, you'll never not find a she-wind again. Try, just leap up and forwards a little. Feel for warm air." Nikana instructs. I leap and feel for warm air. Soon, the gust takes me so far up, I was eye level with the owls. One little barn owl catches my eye.  
"STIFFLE!" I yell. The owl looks over and grins.  
"Hiya Minix, how's it going. Wait, what are you doing up here?" He asks in a rush.  
"I'm a Watch Wolf now!" I grin.  
"I'm coming down! With ya!" He twitters. I land, this time, nice a sturdy. Stiffle lands on my head.  
"Nikana?" I ask. She looks over. "This is Stiffle, my best owl friend. Stiffle, this is Nikana my taiga." I introduce. Stiffle bows.  
"Pleasure to meet you." He hoots.  
"Do you mind if we catch up?" I ask. Nikana smiles.  
"Take the rest of the day off. But tomorrow, bright and early little Miss." Nikana chuckles. It's hard to think we're the same age.  
"Come on Stiffle." I say heading off with my good friend.


	15. Chapter 14

I show Stiffle to my den. It was midday and lunch was sitting by the door. I pick it up and carry it over to my pelt. Stiffle landed on the pile of straw I had in the corner for keeping things warm. Right now, it served as a Mini-Owl-Motel for my friend.  
The den was coming in nicely. My kiln was already set up and my pelt-bed was growing softer and warmer. My gnawed bones were displayed on the wall as well as pictures the Sark taught me how to draw. I also had a shelf with memory jugs and ingredients on it.  
"Nice place." Stiffle hoots, looking around from his little pile of straw. I nod and I sit down on my pelts.  
"It's filling in nicely. I think it's missing something." I survey my den and Stiffle chirps.  
"Ah ha! You need to make an owl rest. I spend a lot of time here and it would save me a heck of time to just build up a nesting site here." Stiffle suggests I smile and I take a bite of the hot deer meat.  
"That would be wonderful." I yip as I walk over to the warmest corner of the cave, right by my kiln. "Here should do just nice." Suddenly, a look of worry flashes over Stiffle's face. He looks me straight in the eye then hoots.  
"By gosh, what happened to your face?" He asks with a loud chirp.  
"I, um, got in a fight with an outsider." Stiffle's eyes widen.  
"What? Tell me everything!" He demands. I take in a slow breath.  
"Well, I was coming to the Ring yesterday when I came across a wolf. He was much shorter than me but he was well toned. He attacked me. I won. Before I killed him," Stiffle looks at me with shock. "He told me that I was on the losing side. Are they going to attack?" Stiffle shakes his head.  
"I can't be certain, but it sounds like it. They won't win though." He sounded assured, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his tone. I quickly stood up from my spot and stretched.  
"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Stiffle asks. I nod and tell him about Nikana. "You should tell the Fengo. He'll know what to do. Now I must be off now! I'll see you in a few weeks!" He hoots taking off. I howl a goodbye and I head off towards my cairn. The warm sunlight pours onto my back and refills me with a natural energy burst. I hop on top of the cairn and I smile at Nikana who was busy with jumping.  
"How's your friend?" Nikana asks, performing a spinning jump. I shrug and I join her for a trip in the clouds.  
"Pretty good. He'll be staying here for a bit every couple of weeks. Said it would save him time." I start. Then, a loud howl echoes between the volcanoes.  
"Outsiders! They're pushing through the Blood Watch!" The wolf screams. He looked oddly familiar but I decided against the thought. Nikana and I exchange glances and we race off towards the Blood Watch.


	16. Chapter 15

"Come one Kilyric! We must hurry!" Nikana barks as I race after her. My heart pounds in my chest as I urge my paws to eat up the raw ground beneath them.  
We race right past the Sark's den. Finally, the border comes into view. I could hear the Fengo howling but not in a defensive way; more like yelling. Nikana and I slow our pace and we glance over at each other. She shrugs and we pick up our speed again.  
I was expecting a bloody battle field but instead I saw a wolf, a highly recognizable wolf. A black wolf with an ear missing. Typhoon.  
"Do you have any idea how dangerous that stunt was?" Fengo fumed. "Joking about the outclanners is NOT AT ALL tolerable. You should be severely punished." My jaw drops. This was a prank?  
"But, only under your circumstances of 'been there, done that', I will let you stay." Typhoon breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Kilyric, come here now please." Fengo orders. I gulp and I walk off with him to somewhere away form the group.  
"You found this troublemaker, right?" I nod. "Well, he used to be an outsider. He survived all the fights and starvation of out there," Fengo glances over the boundaries. "So, we let him stay. But it was your idea. So let me make this clear; if he gets into anymore trouble I will feel obliged to kick you out of the Ring. I didn't this time because you are doing very well in your training. Don't make me regret my decision." My eyes sung as he finished his speech. Leave the Ring? I had only been here a few days, but I felt like I wasn't the low ranking, unwanted, Freak of Nature. I felt like I belonged.  
"Kilyric, escort your, um, friend back to the MacDuncans. The rest of you back to the Ring and back on duties." Fengo orders. The Watch Wolves take off in the direction of the volcanoes, while I walked with Typhoon back to the MacDuncans.  
"I thought it was kind of funny. Did you see his face?" Typhoon chuckles. I stay silent. The black wolf tries to meet my gaze but I look away. "Why are ya so mad?" He asks.  
"You almost cost me my job! Next time you get into trouble, I loose my spot at the Ring. Congrats, you've pretty much destroyed my life. Thanks a lot." I growl with an untameable fury. Typhoon snorts.  
"Well, I just might have to get into trouble then." He laughs. I swish my tail and I lead him to the den.  
"Kilyric! My girl, how ya been?" A very hyper Star asks. I smile and I walk to the door. Typhoon glances back over at me, gives me an apologetic frown and then he puts his head in his paws and falls asleep.  
"Kilyric!" Another voice yips. I'm quickly pinned to the ground.  
"Whistler! Hey buddy how's it goin?" I yip, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"Fine I guess. Is everything ok? You look kind of mad." Whistler asks, walking with me to a cliff.  
"It's about Typhoon. He pulled a "prank" on the Ring and everyone's blaming me." I sigh. Whistler puts a paw on my shoulder and smiles.  
"I'll talk to him for you." Whistler takes his paw of my shoulder and looks me in the eye. "Why would anyone have to live with such a burden?" I sigh.  
"You get used to it. I've got to go back now, I'm already flank deep in trouble. Bye Whistler." I bark. Whistler licks my cheek and runs off, leaving me so confused on the situation. Did he just, um, kiss me? I didn't know if I was happy or angry about the situation. I decided to think as I walked.  
Soon, I'm back at the Ring. Stiffle was sound asleep on my pelts along side Nikana who for some reason accompanied him. I clear my throat and the two wake up.  
"Sorry about that," Stiffle starts. "We got tired while we were waiting for you to come back."  
"Is everything alright?" Nikana asks. I nod and curl up on my extra pelt.  
"Just. Need. Sleep." I groan as I close my eyes.  
"Well, Stiffle's built his nest and you know where I am if you want to talk. Night." Nikana yawns, walking back over to her den. Stiffle pats me on the head and falls asleep in his nest.  
I fell asleep fast, but the dreams I had were oh so odd.


	17. Chapter 16

My dream started out that I was doing scanning jumps at Stormfast when an owl, who looked much like Stiffle, swooped down far into the volcanoes and swished back up with the sacred Ember of Hoole. I was shocked, my own best friend betraying me?  
"Hurry, before they find us!" A voice whispers. Except, this voice wasn't owl, it was a wolfish tone.  
A black wolf emerged from the shadows. He was tall and muscular and his well defined muscles rippled with every move. His agile body presented many scars and scrapes that represented his duty in battle.  
The spooky thing was, he looked like an older version of Typhoon. Typhoon wasn't nearly as handsome, but still.  
"Yes master, I retrieved the Ember. Where shall we head?" The owl asks as the two take off in running and flying.  
"Into the Outermost. Where we shall rally the wolves and take over the Beyond!" The wolf howls. I the scene faded, but I could still hear the cold, mischievous laughs echoing through the Beyond.  
Then, I was in the Outermost. I was no longer me, I was a skinny, raggedy pale brown wolf with a scraggly coat and no muscle at all.  
Or so I thought.  
"Safire!" The black wolf growls. I tried to tell him that his plan was useless, but my thoughts were overtaken.  
"Good, good. Rally the other packs here. We must train. Mr. Idiotic-Fengo will soon learn never to mess with Safire, he great and powerful!" I growled. "The Beyond will be ours! I will lead and you," I glare a the black wolf. "Will conquer. Go fourth, Lukore, and show me why I chose you to be my left-paw wolf." The black wolf, who must be Lukore, bowed and scrambled to the top of a tree and let out a howl in a secret, unknown language that I had never heard before.  
But my brain detected it and I recognized the words as 'come fourth and train friends'. Where had I heard these words before. Suddenly, the earth shakes beneath my paws and my body starts to tremble. What was happening?  
I gasp and I shoot up off the deer skin. My pelt was clinging to my heaving sides as I noticed that I had been woken up by Nikana and the one and only Lukore.

A/N: there ya go! Ten chapter update! I apologize for the short and overall pretty cruddy chapters. I also apologize for not having Kilyric spend a lot of the time at the Ring. I didn't put it in because of you read the Wolves of the Beyond series, you basically know what they do. There might be a little upgrade in Kilyric's job soon but I'm not sure yet. Another apology for the really short 300-600 word chapters. Because there were so many new chapters, the short filler chapters sort of make sense that they are there. On that note, here we are with a little cliffhanger hmm? Kilyric has this crazy adventure and now a creepy dream and the wolf she found most bizarre is standing in front of her. Or is he an imposter? Lol, you'll have to keep reading to find out. I'm hoping to start updating my story more often, because I am WWAAAYYY behind on this story. I hope you guys like it and a big thanks to Goldmoonrider for the wonderful and fantastic new OC Nikana.  
Bye for now,  
~Mockingjay1143


	18. Chapter 17

"Kilyric, this is Xander, one of the wolves of the Watch. He has fallen slightly ill and will not be able to attend to his duties for a little while." Nikana says as I eye Luko- I mean Xander.  
"Would you like to take my place?" He asks. Yep, I defiantly had a dream about the wolf. I stand I cock my head. I didn't trust this wolf, but I bow honourably.  
"I would be glad to." I except with a grim smile. I eye Xander nervously. He nods and walks out of the cave. Nikana looks at me suspiciously.  
"Why on earth did you look at him like that?" She asks, lowering her tone. I contemplated telling her. She could tell Fengo. Sighing quietly I decide to tell her.  
"I had a dream. An owl and a wolf had snuck into the Ring and retrieved the Ember of Hoole. The wolf and the owl looked a lot like Stiffle and Typhoon. They talked about taking over the Beyond.  
"Then the scene shifted. I was, errr, their Fengo or cheiftain or whatever they call their leader." I stutter, looking for the right words. "Anyways. He was talking to the wolf who came back with the owl about training an army. Also another weird thing is that the full time, they weren't speaking like us." I demonstrated the words I heard in my dream. I had to crack my voice and slur my words together to make a deep, inaudible growl that I could swear Xander twitches his ears at.  
"That's not good. Do you mind if I inform Fengo about this?" Nikana asks, worry flickering in her kind gaze. "Sometimes dreams aren't just dreams. Especially dreams so vivid."  
I shake my head and she darts out of the cave. I head over to Stormfast to go to work.  
Quickly, I was into it. I flipped and jumped, my body moving in ways I didn't know was possible. I was up with the owls as they swooped over the volcanoes.  
I was amazed. I felt free. For the first time in almost forever, I felt free and alive. I felt like I belonged.  
But my thoughts were interrupted when I was called from my duties. By Fengo.  
Almost all of the wolves got of their cairns, except Xander. He just told me he was ill. Why is he up there?  
I followed the wolves and we all sit down in a half moon shape.  
"I gathered you wolves here today to discuss matters of the Outsiders." Fengo states in a hushed tone. A tawny wolf shakes her fur and sighs.  
"Not again. The last time they threatened us, the Beyond almost got invaded." She whispers, as if the memories were to painful to speak of.  
The wolves shifted uncomfortably and started murmuring of the day. Fengo howls.  
"Silence!" His voice rings through the cave. "Last time was close, but this time is worse." A thick silence fell over the room, awaiting for the high ranking wolf to resume.  
"There has been reports from the Bloodwatch that the Outclanners have been attacking. We have lost four wolves defending the border." The other wolves and I hung our heads for the wolves. "But there has also been reports of wolves grouping and planning. They have been planning war." A few wolves gasp and cower back into the shadows of pure fear. The last war they fought was almost lost. I knew exactly what the Fengo was talking about. My dream.  
"There has also been reports of breakthrough wolves. Every time you see a wolf that's not in the Watch, question them. First ask them of their clan. Then, a question only their clan would know. If they do not answer or answer incorrectly, I give you permission to kill them." Fengo informs.  
"Also, the wolves of the Bloodwatch will double as well. If you would like to take a shift on the Bloodwatch, you may consult me or my left paw wolf, Xander." The hairs on my back stand straight as he black wolf enters the room.  
"Thank you and back to your duties. Except Kilyric and Nikana." Fengo dismisses. The wolves flow out of the cave leaving only Fengo, Xander, Nikana, and I. The cream wolf and I exchange nervous glances and we walk forwards. Nikana and I bow to the Fengo and then we rise.  
"Yes Fengo?" Nikana gulps. The black wolf stares intently at me and I bare my fangs. He nods his head approvingly and then retreats to beside Fengo.  
"You two have been doing well. How about you join me and Xander at the next gaddergnaw? And at the Bloodwatch?" Fengo asks. Nikana and I breath a sigh of release and Xander flinches.  
"We would enjoy that." I accept. Fengo nods and smiles.  
"Meet me at sundown. We are headed to the MacDuncan territory." He finishes as he walks back into the shadows of the cave. Nikana skips merrily out of the cave leaving me and Xander.  
"You've done well, princess." He chuckles. I snap at him. The name dug deep, but where had I heard it before? "I could use a left paw wolf like that. What do you say? Join me on Stormfast and we could lead this place. Fengo trusts you just as much as he trusts me. I could ask him. With my smarts and your beauty, we could go far." Xander adds, his voice charming and brave. I was tempted to say yes.  
But then my dream rushed back. If this really was Lukore, he could kill me. But this would also give me a chance to get to know his background better. Maybe even the Outclanners' plans.  
The wolf was practically asking for me to be pawfast to him but who knows. Dreams are dreams right? He couldn't be Lukore. It couldn't be true. His words rang like melodies and he was so brave and handsome. His tone melted into me like something I'd never felt before. I couldn't resist.  
"I'd love to." I say. He grins and puts a paw on my shoulder.  
"C'mon. I'll show you to my den." He says, leading me out of the cave. I didn't have a clue what I had just done but I knew that Xander couldn't be joking. I also knew that… That I undoubtedly had feelings for this new wolf.


	19. Chapter 18

Xander and I walked to his den. All bad feelings I had before had simply washed away. I was wanted, for once in my life. No one ever cared.  
I entered the den. It was large, about the size of the Fengo's den. A pile of thick deer and moose pelts sat in the corner alongside a pit with hot coals obviously used for cooking meat and starting fires. Carvings of different places in the Beyond were etched into the stone walls. Gnawed bones were laid out like a game board on the ground.  
"Welcome to my den." Xander says, flicking at the coals in the pit with his paw. I cringe.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" I ask quickly. He looks at me, his eyes full of pain.  
"A lot of things hurt." He sighs, flipping his paw over, displaying a long scar running from the pad of his paw to the top of his leg. Also displayed was a crooked rib which must have made him a gnaw wolf. "Got that fighting for my sister, Jolie. She was just a pup. The bear, came in the night. I tried to fight it but it just knocked me aside and killed her." He whimpers. I walk over and I look at him sorrowfully.  
"I'm so sorry." I apologize. Xander shakes his head, as if dismissing the issue.  
"It's alright. You remind me of her. She was so kind and pretty. Anywolf would go crazy for her... If you know..." He gazes back into the pit. I lick his cheek.  
"It's alright. You've got the Ring now." I reassure. He nods and he looks out to the empty cairn.  
"You'd better go. The Ember won't watch itself." He chuckles softly. He pats me on the snout and I laugh and I trot to the edge.  
"Goodbye Xander. I'll see you tonight." I bark as I exit the cave. I climb onto my cairn and I warm up by doing a few light weight jumps.  
Stormfast was very active today. The owls had to swerve very carefully to avoid being splashed by the spouts of lava, shooting into the sky like shooting stars.  
I silently prayed that Stiffle wasn't flying today. I leap and I tuck my head in, twisting into a ball and shooting up into the air. Nikana soared past me in a triple flip.  
I land and she and I exchange silent, friendly glares.  
"You're on!" I laugh, leaping up into the air. I completely outstretch and I twirl like a tornado, spinning upright. I do my scan just as I catch a she-wind. It seemed I knew exactly where to find them. I land and I look over at an awestruck Nikana.  
"Oh my Fengo! I've never seen a wolf jump that high before! How'd you do that?" She asks quickly. I shrug and I put my paw straight into a gust of she-wind.  
"I followed the she-winds." I inform. Nikana does the basic scan jump, the jump and ball, and she caught a she-wind. Only, she just barely peaked the rim of the volcano. I had passed it by at least a metre. She lands and shakes her head.  
"You. Are. BRILLIANT!" She exclaims. "I know how you jumped so high! You mastered the she-winds! Amazing!" All the wolves stop scanning. A young, perky white she-wolf barks in awe.  
"Only one wolf has ever done that." She glances over at Xander's cave. "Fengo's right paw wolf. Did it the first day he came, two years ago." My mouth goes dry suddenly.  
"I'm sorry. I did what?" I ask, confusion writhing in my mind.  
"She-winds are supposedly hard to tame." A dark grey wolf with a missing nose starts. "They work well with the Watch Wolves, as we wolves watch over the winds. But a few wolves, like Xander, know how they work. These wolves can practically map out where every wind burst is located. These wolves are rare, and strongly looked upon. These wolves are legends." I shake. I was no legend, I was just a wolf.  
"You make it sound like these winds are alive." I mutter. "They can't be."  
"Oh yes, they are very much alive." The white wolf resumes. "I would talk to Fengo about this. You could be next in line as Fengo!" I shudder. So much responsibility. It was scary. It seemed like I had some power to control she-winds, a force that only a few wolves can control. I didn't seem like a hero. I didn't want to be a legend. Just a Watch Wolf.  
The thought made me shake so much that I stumbled backwards and off my cairn. I fell towards the ground at breathtaking speeds.  
'Please don't let me fall!' I think. A burst of hot air wrapped around my and sped me back up towards the cairn.  
I landed on my paws only to climb down and race to my den. I was terrified. I didn't want this "power". Was this just my intelligence or was it a physical "power". I didn't know. I heard the wolves among Stormfast mutter about something called the Masters of the She-Winds.  
I threw my head into my paws and I gasp. I needed to clear my mind before I arrived at the gaddergnaw later on. I only had a few hours to eat and get ready. The thoughts of the whole she-wind situation was pushed aside as I took off to get ready. Tonight, I would be recognized as a high ranked wolf.  
I was no longer Kilyric, the unwanted, messed up wolf from nobody.  
I was Kilyric, Watch Wolf, Master of the She-Winds, left paw wolf of the Fengo along side Xander. I wasn't a no body anymore. I was an honoured Wolf of the Watch, respected by all wolves. Even the greatest chieftains around.


	20. Chapter 19

"Xander?" I ask quietly. A pleasant aroma wafts across my nose. The black wolf looks up and smiles.  
"Hello again Kilyric." He greets, charmingly. "How are you?" I tilt my head from side to side.  
"Alright I suppose. I just found out that I am a Master of the She-Winds." I inform, my voice low. "The other wolves told me you were too. I came for advice."  
"Well," Xander starts. "Don't wish for something to blow away. Because it will. I know it's scary at first but it's not so bad. Honest. We can jump higher than any other wolf and we can hear nature from all over the Beyond. You'll get used to it, I promise." He says, wrapping me in a sort of wolfish hug. "For now, we need to get ready for tonight." He finishes, tossing me a stack of fresh fish, cooked in the coals of the fire.  
"Whoa! I've never had cooked meat before. Or fish." I say, biting into one. Xander laughs and starts eating. We ate in silence as we stole glances at each other when we thought the other wouldn't notice.  
Everything about Xander was perfect. He was too kind and smart to be the wolf in my dream. And the more I thought about it, he was the wolf OF my dreams. Smart, brave, kind, daring. I hoped he felt the same way.  
I was quick to develop feelings for many wolves to find out that they were evil. I hoped that this wasn't the case with this wonderful wolf in front of me.  
"Well, I must go and do my shift on the cairn." He sighs, getting up from his spot.  
"But I thought you were sick?" I ask, cocking my head. He laughs and licks my nose.  
"I didn't know another way to say hello." He whispers, rushing off to Stormfast. My heart flutters a little bit as I get up and I race towards a river.  
I stay in the more shallow part, rinsing the dirt off me. I got out and shook my fur. I then proceed to clean myself like any normal wolf would. I walk back to the Ring, slowly allowing my gleaming red pelt to dry. I enter my den and I strap on my first gnawed bone from the moose the Sark and I killed to the base of my tail, up towards my back, and the bone Typhoon gnawed for me underneath.  
There is a scratching at the front of the den. Nikana walks in, completely decked out.  
She had three chain necklaces with gnawed bones hanging from them and a fawn pelt spread over her back. Her cream fur was groomed to perfection and her eyes glimmered with an unseen beauty.  
"Whoa! Nikana, you look so... So... Fancy!" I laugh as she lowers her head.  
"Thanks. I brought you some of the chain things." She says dropping a few chain necklaces at my paws. The bones were inscribed with the story of the Ring, the Gaddergnaw, and the Bones on the last necklace was the Great Chain. I smile and slip them on my neck.  
"Thank you." I smile. Nikana suddenly gasps, as if an idea popped into her head.  
"Wait here, I'll be right back!" She exclaims. Oh no, I think as she rushes back in with a case. She opens it and it reveals a white, chain like headpiece. It wrapped around my head completely and around my ears. It drooped low across the front and a sapphire dangled between my eyes. Other jewels like rubies and emeralds were encrusted in the headpiece too. It was beautiful.  
"Oh my lord Nikana! Who's is this?" I ask, admiring my reflection in a puddle of condensation that had formed on the ground.  
"Yours. This headpiece was made for a female Master of the She-Winds. It used to belong to Whisper, a wise old wolf who was around when Stormfast led the wolves across the ice bridge. When she died, she said that she would give it to the next female Master that was alive. That would be you." Nikana explains.  
"It's absolutely wonderful." I exclaim. I make a quick mental note to howl for Whisper that night up in the Cave of Souls.  
"Come on now," she starts. "The sun is going down. We should meet up with Fengo and Xander." I nod and we exit the cave.  
Wolves stop their scans to admire us. We didn't look that good did we? We walk alongside each other as we made our way to the Fengo's den. As we enter, both wolves are already standing with their traditional gaddergnaw wear. Xander looks over me and Nikana quickly.  
"You two look beautiful." He acknowledges. "Especially you." He puts a paw on my shoulder and Nikana's eyes widen. I give her an 'I'll-explain-later' look and she nods.  
"Let's go now, we don't want to be late." Fengo says quickly. I nod. I forgot Fengo doesn't approve of relationships even this close between a he and she-wolf of the Watch. There wasn't time for that.  
"Yes, we should go before we are late." I agree. We exit the Ring, Fengo first, then me, then Nikana, and finaly Xander at the back to watch over us.  
We walk in complete silence, our bones of our apparel clicking and clanking as we walk. The moon just starts to make its debut in the sky when we arrive, the festivities roaring in the early night air.


	21. Chapter 20

Fires the same colour of my pelt flickered in the night sky like angry tongues, lashing about in demonic ways. Wolves hopped and danced to the sounds of the skreeleens howling exciting songs of hope and old tales and myths that are prime history to the Beyond. Nikana and I exchange excited glances as we nears the Carreg Gaer territory.  
We head up the hill and the sounds and festivities suddenly stop. The wolves all howl as we enter their territory. A few larger wolves step forwards and stand on either side of the group.  
"I remember you, gnaw wolf." A deep voice growls. "You've done well, Kilyric. I knew you would." A body presses into my side. I look over and spot Xenos, the main hunting wolf that I met when I first arrived.  
"Flattery will get you no where." I growl, keeping my eye peeled on the crowd, looking for Faolan, Whistler, or Typhoon.  
"I can see now why the other she-wolves were jealous of you when you arrived. To bad you're a gnaw wolf. A wolf like you-" Xenos starts to whisper but a large black body intervenes.  
"She doesn't need your assistance." Xander's deep voice growls. "Back off!" Xenos whimpers and dashes forwards towards Fengo.  
"Thanks." I whisper. Xander nods and we enter Duncan MacDuncan's cave. Cathmor, Liam, and a group of gnaw wolves sit in a semicircle in the middle of the cave.  
The wolves bow submissively. Fengo dismisses them from their uncomfortable positions and he barks.  
"So, what a fine bunch of gnaw wolves competing for the Ring this year." Fengo starts. "I hope you know how difficult your job will be. You will have to search day and night for greymalkins, evil owls in search for the Ember of Hoole. You will have to train to preserve and protect the volcanoes.  
"These three wolves behind me understand the severity of the job. If the Ember is destroyed, us malcadhs go back to normal. The Beyond will never be the same." He motions for us to walk forwards. I spot my silver friend, Faolan. His jaw sat unhinged as he looked Nikana, Xander, and I over. I hadn't changed that much did I?  
"There will be two tests over two days. Hunting and gnawing. But you will always be judged over the two days. We must see if you are fit for the volcanoes. Now everywolf, you should get some rest. The first trial starts at dawn. You may get to know these three wolves if you'd like. It would be nice to know." Fengo barks, exiting the cave. As soon as Cathmor and Liam leave the cave, it bursts with excitement.  
"Kilyric! You've changed so much." Faolan exclaims wildly. I blush.  
"Thanks. How though?" I ask. A few of the other wolves shake their heads.  
"You've grown taller, more muscular, and more beautiful." Faolan explains. Xander growls but I step on his paw.  
"Relax Xander. Everyone, this is Xander and Nikana. Nikana is a taiga at the Ring. Xander is a close wolf to the Fengo, as am I." I introduce. Faolan was he only wolf I knew in here. "Where's Typhoon and Whistler?" Faolan shrugs.  
"I'm not sure." He says. Suddenly I am tackled by two bodies. I howl in surprise and I flip over on my back and I see two smirking wolves. Typhoon and Whistler. I was about to say hi when Xander knocks them aside.  
"Don't ever treat my she-wolf like that again!" He howls in rage.  
"'Your' she-wolf? Since when does Kilyric belong to anyone?" Typhoon asks. I jump up to see Typhoon and Whistler cornered.  
"Since she's my girlfriend! I don't see you two chumps being kind enough to make the offer to such a kind and beautiful wolf!" He growls. Fury bubbles up inside of me.  
"Since when? I don't belong to anyone!" I howl, pushing aside Xander. "I may be your 'girlfriend', if that's even the right word to use, but I don't belong to anyone and I surely do not you treating my friends like that! We'll talk about this later. Out!" I howl in rage. I look over to my two friends and I smile.  
"Sorry about that. Come you two and Faolan. We've a lot of catching up to do."

(A/N: I am going to need to put the story on pause for a bit because its been quite a while since I've read the gaddergnaw portion of the books. I need to refresh myself. I will probably only need to reread the second book. So it might be a while until my next update. I apologize for the wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading,  
~Mockingjay1143)


End file.
